


Immortality Fades

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, ill keep adding tags, they are the same age too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a dimension where no one ages after 18 until they meet, and grow close with their soulmate. Whenever Rick would find his soulmate and grow too close; He'd kill them. All he wanted was to be immortal, and learn all the secrets of the never-ending universe out there.That was, until he met Morty, the idiot of a boy who captivated his heart.





	Immortality Fades

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is just a story that I originally made the first chapter in Wattpad, and then decided to post here instead.  
> Based off of this post; https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e4/1c/0e/e41c0ece6d2d8ea06e5f38e952e9e415--writing-help-writing-ideas.jpg  
> Hope you like it!

It was a dimension where no one ages after 18 until they meet, and grow close with their soulmate. Whenever Rick would find his soulmate and grow too close; He'd kill them. All he wanted was to be immortal, and learn all the secrets of the never-ending universe out there.

That was, until he met Morty, the idiot of a boy who captivated his heart.

Rick had been alive for about one hundred years, at this point in time. He looked to be about twenty two or so, due to having spend time with some of his past soulmates. Those who now, were buried six feet under.

Its not like Rick disliked his soulmates- For a fair share of them, he really had fallen in love. That was too dangerous for him, though. He couldn't let this chance of eternal life slip through his grasp just for the chance to feel love. It would be unlike himself to do such a thing.

Because, when he first found out about soulmates, and how you'd never age until you met your own, he had made an oath. That oath, was to never, EVER, let himself find his soulmate. If he stayed clear from his soulmate for his entire life; he'd be immortal. He would be like a god.

So then it came. He spent his lifetime gathering knowledge, living forever, just at the cost of a few lives. It was hard, killing them, sure, but it was worth it. All those days spent crying after he killed a soulmate, were worth it, even if they hurt so.

Unity was the hardest to kill.  
He met her on another planet, the two grew close and hung together for so long. Too long. After a while, Rick knew. She was his soulmate, he had to do it.

And now? She was dead too. Just like the rest of them.

It hurt for him, it really, really did. But every time, he promised himself that it was worth it. He always moved on, and concentrated on his studies, hiding his feelings behind a mask. Rick even started to drink, getting black-out drunk sometimes just to FORGET.

Years went by and Rick finally discovered how to make a working portal gun. Once he witnessed the sights, it was easier for him to dodge affection. He no longer felt a yearning for it.

That was, until he found the Citadel of Ricks. Hundreds of versions of himself; all visibly older. Travelling with a younger companion by their side. A 'Morty'. He then realized, that the young companion, would've been his grandson, if he stayed with one of his soulmates.  
The one thing he never wanted.

He dubbed himself 'The Mortyless Rick', and never looked back at that place. His heart ached to have that strong, close bond. It really did.

But Rick promised to never let his heart win.

Promises break.


End file.
